


Practice Makes Perfect

by biscuitsandgravy



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsandgravy/pseuds/biscuitsandgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei needs some extra practice with his dirty talk. Rin's happy to help. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

“Come on, try it!”

 

“But…I’m not good at it. Not like you,” Rei protests.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that. It’s just because you don’t practice,” Rin chides. Rei is shocked. How is he supposed to practice his dirty talk without feeling embarrassed? “And don’t tell me it’s embarrassing or something,” _oh no, is Rin a mind reader?_ “I’ve had my tongue inside your ass. Nothing should embarrass you after that.”

 

_Wrong_ , Rei thinks. Currently, he’s lying on top of his boyfriend; his thighs are on either side of Rin’s hips and his face is pressed against Rin’s. Rin loves this position because he says it’s perfect for dirty talk, each of the teens has their mouth very close to the other’s ear. In theory, it makes sense: they can say whatever they want without having to raise their voice above a whisper (something that Rei believes would tragically ruin the mood). Today, it’s working out in Rei’s favor; with his face near the pillow, Rin can’t see exactly which shade of pink Rei’s face is (currently, it’s magenta).

 

Rin sighs. “You’re so good with words though. This shouldn’t be so hard for you,” he says. Rei knows that he’s just been given a genuine compliment, and in all honestly, Rin is right. Words come easy to Rei, most of the time. In fact, he’s managed to think of some incredibly erotic things to say. Too bad he can’t say them out loud without choking on his own spit. Rei nuzzles into Rin’s shoulder, since he can’t think of any other way to respond.

 

When the two teens first started dating after nationals, it became obvious how different they are. Rin is blunt and speaks his mind, while Rei prefers to think about his words first. While Rin already knew that from the time they’d spent together before becoming a couple, it became even more obvious when it came to certain topics; namely, sex. Rin swore it was a whole week before Rei could ask for a kiss without stuttering; a month before Rei could actually say “penis” (instead of “genitalia”). Rin had been worried for a while that it made Rei uncomfortable to talk openly about sex, and Rei assured him that it wasn’t that (he definitely loved _hearing_ it); he just wasn’t used to saying such things.

 

Five months later, and Rei still lights up like a fire engine the minute Rin started talking dirty. But it was Rin’s goal to get him more comfortable. Maybe it was a little selfish (it drove Rin wild), but Rei said he wanted to do it and he _tried_ \- but either his words start to sound like something out of a medical textbook, or he stops making coherent sentences at all.

 

_He just needs a little push_ , Rin thinks. Rin begins to stroke Rei’s bare back with his hands and Rei soon relaxes. Rin can feel Rei’s erection start to return (they’d both been hard as rocks when they got naked, but got distracted when Rin brought up the subject of dirty talk) and he grinds upwards lightly to encourage him. Sure enough, Rei starts to make little noises of arousal and he runs his hand down Rin’s abs.

 

Now seems as good a time as any, so Rin lifts himself up on his elbows. Rei adjusts himself as well; he’s now on his knees knees, leaning down so that his forehead is pressed against Rin’s. Even though Rin loves how Rei’s glasses look, he’s also glad that Rei always takes them off before they start making out. Rin would say that it’s because they get in the way, but once in a while he’ll admit that it’s because it makes it easier to stare into Rei’s eyes.

 

And times like now, Rin feels like he could lose himself in Rei’s violet eyes. He begins kissing Rei gently, grabbing both of Rei’s wrists in one of his hands. He uses his free hand to gently stroke Rei’s cock, and Rei begins to thrust into Rin’s hand.

 

“I’ll show you how it’s done,” Rin says. “But then I want you to try it yourself. Can you do that?”

 

Rei gulps nervously. “Y-yes.” Rin kisses Rei’s nose, then lifts himself up further so that his lips are against Rei’s ear. Rin kisses the shell of Rei’s ear. 

 

“Rei,” Rin whispers into his ear. “I want you to cum all over me. I want you to spray my chest with your seed. Then, I want to watch you lick it all off of me.” Rei tries to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment, but Rin must have guessed he would try that because Rin is holding his wrists tightly.

 

“I…I can’t wait to see my cum all over you,” Rei mutters. Rin smiles, and leans back on his elbows.

 

“Then do it,” he invites as he releases Rei’s hands. Rei closes his eyes and places one hand on the mattress. He grabs his dick with the other, giving it a few light brushes before he begins to stroke it. This is the part he likes the most, even if he usually prefers for Rin to be the one doing it. His breathing speeds up, and Rin definitely appreciates the view. He loves watching Rei’s face as he nears release; his eyes close tightly and his mouth opens as he pants. 

 

“You look beautiful like this, Rei,” Rin says, and hearing the sincerity in Rin’s low voice drives him over the edge. He grunts as he comes, and soon Rin’s chest and stomach have blotches of Rei’s semen. 

 

Leaning down, Rei begins lapping up his own cum that dots Rin’s chest. Rin can feel the delicate movements on his tongue, followed by a gentle sucking as he moves to the next place. The sensations are going straight to Rin’s dick, which has yet to see any attention. Rin drags a hand through Rei’s hair as he finishes his task and then pulls Rei so that they’re face to face.

 

“How does it taste, Rei?”

 

“Not as good as yours.”

 

“Oh? Tell me, how does my cum taste?” Rin asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It tastes like…salt?” Rei tries, and Rin sighs.

 

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Rin scoffs.

 

“Okay…how about…it’s delicious?” Rei says hesitantly.

 

“Tch. Tell me it tastes like frosting!” Rin barks. 

 

Rei looks affronted. “But that’s not accurate!” He protests.

 

Rin falls back in exasperation. “It doesn’t have to be accurate! It just has to sound sexy!”

 

Sighing, Rei tries to push his glasses up before realizing he’d already taken them off. “Fine,” he says. “I’ll start over. Okay…your semen-“

 

“Don’t call it that,” Rin interrupts.

 

“Your cum tastes divine. I could eat it all day,” Rei takes a deep breath before continuing. “But, it tastes best when I’m eating it off of your body. Your abs, your chest, your neck…” Rei says, clearly becoming aroused again. His cheeks are a deep pink, and Rin can tell it’s not totally from embarrassment.

 

“That’s more like it,” Rin groans, feeling pretty turned on himself. “I can make it happen for you…would you like that?” He says, trying to leer and remain composed at the same time.

 

“Yes…please,” Rei breathes.

 

Rin pushes Rei so that he’s crouched on the balls of his feet, right above Rin’s thighs. One of Rei’s hands is grabbing Rin’s hip, and Rin’s free hand is on Rei’s thigh. Rin strokes his cock, enjoying the look on Rei’s face as he watches. Sometimes he finds it hard to believe that he used to think Rei was stoic and unemotional- he’s certainly not hiding any emotions now. Still watching Rei’s face, Rin continues to stroke himself while being a little more dramatic than if he were alone- he throws in a few extra grunts and thrusts his hips upwards to tease Rei. It works pretty well, if the fact that Rei’s now rubbing his own renewed erection is any indication.

 

Soon, Rin feels his orgasm approaching. Now the moans that he’s letting out are real. “It doesn’t compare to your mouth,” he moans, enjoying the gasp that Rei lets out. He knows he’s nearing the edge; he takes aim and sprays his own torso with cum.

 

Now it’s Rei’s turn to enjoy the sight, and he sighs in appreciation. Rei has seen a lot of beautiful things, but he thinks this must be one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen: Rin is panting, his face is flushed, and his upper body is is splattered with white liquid; the white provides an excellent contrast to the pink blush spreading across his shoulders and neck.

 

Rei wordlessly leans down into his earlier position and begins licking up Rin’s cum. Every place where he uses his tongue, he makes sure to kiss gently before moving on to the next spot. Rin sighs contentedly before reaching down and stroking Rei’s cock. It doesn’t take Rei long to reach his second orgasm; Rei moans and spurts into Rin’s hand just as he finishes sucking the last bit of liquid off of Rin.

 

Breathless, Rei moves to lie down next to Rin. Turning his head, Rin stares directly into Rei’s eyes as he licks Rei’s cum off of his hand. Rei blushes; he can hardly bear to keep looking. 

 

After he finishes, Rin leans in and kisses Rei gently. “You did a lot better this time,” Rin says as he pulls away. “Now all we have to work on is keeping your face the same color. I’m afraid that one of these days it’s not going to go back to normal,” he teases.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL.


End file.
